Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 5 & 1 \\ 2 & 9 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 2 \\ 5 & 9 \\ 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$